Sweet Dreams
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON! Yaoi, Kisame x Itachi. Itachi's sick and has a nightmare; Kisame's unsure of what to do when the usually stoic Uchiha reaches out to him in his sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

"Kisame-san, your mission is cancelled, Itachi-san has been put under anaesthetic and won't be awake for a while. He mad experience some dreams, some good and some bad. As much as it may seem odd to the both of you, give him the right attention depending on his dream, even if he is asleep it will help him recover quickly" Kisame nodded at Konan, who smiled and walked back down the corridor, before disappearing into Pein's room.

The blue man turned and opened his door, seeing the Uchiha sleeping peacefully on the bed next to his. Kisame always admired Itachi's beauty when he slept, his face lost all of its usual hate. Itachi smiled in his sleep and held his arms out, as if asking for a hug, though his eyes remained closed.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked over to the man, before leaning down and embracing him, smelling the mint in the dark locks. The Uchiha's arms wrapped around Kisame's shoulder, preventing the older man from moving.

Kisame inhaled sharply when, one of the hands moved lower and started pulling the blue man's shirt up, until his arms blocked the way. Kisame was very confused, Itachi had never shown any interest in sex at all, he always turned down the trips to the brothels.

When the sleeping man found that the shirt would go no further, he groaned and bucked up, grinding his erection into Kisame's flaccid member. Kisame growled and sat up, he shook his head, if he got started he wouldn't be able to stop, and Itachi would surely kill him if he ever found out.

Kisame managed to pry himself off of his teammate, who reached down to palm himself through his pants. Kisame felt himself getting hard, he propped himself up on the wall, remembering Konan's words. Obviously Itachi was having a wet dream, but Kisame wasn't sure what he should do.

He snuck out of the room and hurried down the corridor, knocking nervously on Konan's door. Konan answered, giving Kisame a questioning look she moved aside and let the fidgeting man inside. "What's the problem Kisame-san?"

"Erm… Itachi, is well" Konan smirked, feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Having a wet dream?" Kisame blushed but nodded, he had never seen the Uchiha have any sort of dream, never mind such a personal one. "Well, it's your choice. You can either pleasure him and help him settle down quickly, or you can leave it and risk him trying to do something to himself to get release and injuring himself"

"Way to make me feel better Konan-san" the woman laughed and pushed Kisame out of the door, wishing him luck, though the blue man didn't miss the wink she sent him as she closed the door. It was as if she had been expecting this, and found it amusing.

Kisame slowly walked back to the room to find Itachi's blanket on the floor, and his pants around his knees, his boxers remaining on. "Ki-Kisame, touch me" Kisame choked on his own breath, Itachi was having a wet dream, about him?

When Itachi groaned and writhed, Kisame felt a shiver go down his spine, there was no way he could stay in the room without jumping the sleeping man. The missing nin slowly advanced on the smaller man, before placing a kiss on plump lips, testing the other's reaction.

Itachi's tongue drove sloppily into Kisame's mouth, tempting the other tongue to play with his own. Itachi once again pulled up Kisame's shirt, but this time Kisame sat up and removed the item of clothing.

Hands blindly traced Kisame's chest, tweaking perk nipples. Kisame hissed and ripped the thin shirt that the Uchiha was wearing, kissing the man again. The half-off pants were the next thing to be removed, leaving the sleeping man only in his boxers. Itachi was surprisingly coordinated when sleeping, and it was almost as if the man was either dreaming about the exact same thing, or he was actually awake.

Kisame left the wanting mouth, to suck and nip at the younger male's neck, his sharp teeth puncturing the skin. The blue man lapped up the blood, relishing in the pleasured hiss that erupted from the man below him. He moved down to perk nipples, tracing his tongue around them before sucking them softly.

When Itachi grabbed Kisame's butt through his sweat pants, the older man raised an eyebrow and trailed his tongue lower until his was tracing the skin just above the hem of Itachi's boxers.

"Don't tease" Kisame jumped at the voice, forgetting for a moment that the man below him was indeed still asleep. The boxers were quickly removed and Kisame sat back to admire the beauty of the pale man's naked glory. The sight of the leaking erection made Kisame's twitch in the confinements of his pants.

The blue man quickly stood and stripped himself, before placing a soft kiss on the tip of Itachi's member, earning a soft gasp. He traced his tongue down the underside of the shaft, before nibbling on the tightening sacks. "Tell me what you want" his voice came out as no more than a whisper, but he knew the raven had heard him.

"R-Rim" Kisame's eyes widened, he had rimmed a woman before, so he knew what to do, but he had never thought the Uchiha was one for tongue play. Nevertheless Kisame dipped his tongue lower, flicking in around the puckered hole.

Itachi groaned and fisted the sheets, as Kisame slipped his tongue into the tight ring of muscles, caressing the younger man's inside. His tongue came back out and he blew cold air onto the hole, making Itachi squirm and buck at the lack of contact.

Kisame sucked at the skin just above it, before trailing his tongue back and wriggling it around Itachi's insides. Deciding that it was enough, Kisame quickly sucked on three fingers, before slipping one of them in. Itachi bucked down on the finger, not fazed by it at all.

Itachi let out a strangled gasp when Kisame took his whole dick in his mouth, while adding the final two fingers, scissoring the entrance. When Itachi groaned and rubbed his eyes, Kisame froze, and soon he was staring in red eyes.

"I-Itachi? This isn't what it looks like!" he quickly removed his fingers and leapt backwards off the bed, covering himself up with his hands. The Uchiha raised an elegant eyebrow, and spread his legs.

"Well, you better not be planning on leaving me like this?" Kisame slowly advanced, suddenly nervous under the calculating gaze of the younger male. Itachi growled at the slow pace and yanked the blue man over him, diving up for a kiss, shoving his tongue back into a battle with the other's.

Kisame positioned himself at the younger males entrance, parting to send a questioning glance at his teammate. Itachi rolled his eyes and brought his hips up, successfully impaling himself on Kisame's length, stealing a groan from the blue man.

Kisame pushed Itachi fully onto his back and pounded him into the bed, the mattress creaking in protest of the weight. Itachi now that he was more composed and in control let out only short gasps and whispers of Kisame's name to arouse the older man.

Deciding that Itachi wasn't making enough noise, the blue man turned his partner onto his side and lifted a leg up, before bracing himself against it and slamming back in. Kisame grinned when Itachi bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans, the blue man knew that he was hitting the Uchiha's prostate.

"Moan for me Itachi, I want to hear you" the blue man whispered into Itachi's ear, before licking the shell, not stopping in his pounding. Itachi groaned and bucked back up against him, Kisame grinned cheekily, he loved the sounds that the Uchiha made when in the heat of passion.

Kisame reached down with his other hand, to grip the leaking member. Itachi hissed as Kisame squeezed and rubbed him, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Come for me" Kisame sped up even faster, his hand matching the speed. He grinned when Itachi moaned loudly and released over his hand, his insides squeezing the member pounding him. The blue man sighed in content and released inside of the man, groaning the other's name.

"Now would you like to tell me why I woke up to you probing my ass?" Kisame blushed and pulled out, scratching the bag of his neck.

"Can we talk about it in the morning, I'm tired" he quickly scrambled to his bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck. "Night 'Tachi"

"Goodnight Kisame" the blue man smiled to himself, at least Itachi hadn't killed him… yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams (part 2)**

Kisame yawned and stretched, feeling the blanket covering him move down a bit as he moved. He turned over, standing up, letting the blanket fall to the floor, he opened his eyes and jumped, his hands automatically covered himself up, as red eyes bored into his own.

"Erm, hey Itachi" Kisame looked away and shuffled towards the bathroom door, only to find Itachi blocking the way. "Is something up?" Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed the blue man into the shower. Soon his own clothes were being discarded and he stalked over to the shocked man, turning the water on.

"We're going to have a little chat" Kisame blushed and grabbed the shampoo, ignoring the other man, as he massaged it into his hair. "You _are_ going to tell me why I woke up last night to you fingering me, so stop being a sissy" Kisame shivered at how sexy and powerful the Uchiha's words were, as they were whispered into his ear.

"There's nothing to tell, you were drugged and Konan told me to respond to your dreams to keep you happy, and she said if I didn't you could hurt yourself. So I did" Itachi raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to speak to Konan later that day.

Pale hand wound around to the front of the other man, who had turned away to face the wall instead of his partner. Itachi smirked when he heard Kisame's breath catch in his throat, and lightly dragged his nails up the toned chest, playing softly with the perk nipples. "Kisame… play with me"

Kisame groaned and spun around, slamming the younger man into the tile wall, before pressing his lips to the other's willing ones. Hips were soon grinding harshly against eachother, the two males relishing in the friction they received.

Itachi wound his fingers into blue locks, washing away the soap suds, earning a soft groan from the taller man. Kisame sped up his grinding and was panting against Itachi's neck, nipping here and there. "Stop, just get on with it" Kisame growled but stilled anyway, feeling his need to release retreat slightly.

He reached up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, coating 3 fingers with it. They quickly trailed their way down to the puckered entrance and all three easily slipped in, bribing a soft moan out of the Uchiha. Kisame smirked and curled the tips of his fingers, delving deeper.

Itachi bucked down and hissed loudly, when his prostate was struck. Kisame kissed the back of Itachi's neck and removed his fingers, reaching around to slowly pump the leaking shaft.

Kisame liberally applied some of the shampoo onto his own member, before roughly slamming in, pushing Itachi against the cold tiles. Itachi groaned and bucked back with as much force as he was given, eyes rolling back into his head.

Kisame's fingers dug into pale hips, while his other hand pumped and squeezed in time with his thrusts. Kisame groaned and nuzzled into Itachi's hair, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic.

Kisame cried out when Itachi came, his passage clamping him to ridiculous pleasure. Kisame followed shortly, slumping against Itachi. Itachi turned and cleaned himself, and as he went to leave he placed a soft kiss on plump lips, before disappearing out of the door.

A few seconds later, he heard their room door open and close. He sighed to himself, feeling better than he had before, now that all of his sexual tension had been relieved.


End file.
